MUNDO MAGICO PARTE 2
by musariven18
Summary: MUNDO MAGICO PARTE 2


TAN TAN TAN KIEN DEBE SER

M-Ma- mama?-Dijo Nataly asustada

No imbecil ella es….es la Tía Ilana la hermana de papa –Dijo Scook

Si esque no reconocéis mi voz –Dijo Ilana apareciendo de entre una niebla extraña que se había formado en el cuarto

Por favor Tía espérese aquí llamaremos a Cool –Dijo scook pero este fue interrumpido por su Tía

No se te ocurra llamar a Cool ..No confiéis mucho en el para este plan –Dijo Ilana desapareciendo

Y para eso ha venido y me ha llenado el cuarto de niebla?¿-Dijo Nataly dando un suspiro

No ….creo que eso es lo que nos iba a decir-Dijo Scook

El que ¿esa tontería de que no confiemos en Cool ¿….No te creas lo que ha dicho hermanito-Dijo nataly saliendo de la habitación

En la habitación 2

Que mala suerte que me ha tocado con esa niñata de Tania-Dijo Cool desempaquetando sus cosas

Por que dices eso de Tania….como era tu nombre a si Cool –Dijo Melani

Por por nada además a ti no te importa eso –dijo Cool asustado

Bueno no hace falta que te pongas así-Dijo melani retirándose de la habitación

Por poco….Serán entupidas estas hadas…-Dijo Cool cerrando la puerta de su habitación y concluyendo así la escena

En el bosque Oscuro residencia de la familia Demo

Wendy….-Dijo Fernando el Padre de la familia Demo

Me has llamado? Fernando-Dijo wendy acudiendo a su lado

Si…mira esto-Dijo Fernando señalando a un libro muy antiguo

Pero eso es……el libro de las profecías…no?-Dijo Wendy recogiéndolo del suelo

Si…eso es lo que me preocupa que sea el libro de las profecías-Dijo Fernando quitándoselo de las manos a Wendy para limpiarlo de polvo-Como ya sabes Wendy...Este libro solo aparece cuando se augura un mal presagio para la familia

Ya lo se Fernando pero esta vez nada saldrá mal –Dijo Wendy quitándole el libro y guardándolo en una caja de metal

Esta bien…de acuerdo según tu nada saldrá mal….te creo pero compruébalo todo mira hasta el mas pequeño detalle de este plan-Dijo Fernando concluyendo la conversación y saliendo por la puerta de su derecha

Estabien-Dijo wendy saliendo detrás de el

En Stanweek

Vienes a comer con migo Tania?-Dijo Melani sacando dinero de su cartera

Claro –Dijo Tania con una suave sonrisa

Bueno donde nos sentamos…..esta cafetería es muy grande-Dijo Melani mirando a los lados

Mira allí al lado de la puerta que da al jardín hay u sitio libre-Dijo Tania echando a andar

Bueno Tania….dime ya te gusta alguien-Dijo melani prestando atención

No la verdad….no me interesan los chicos de esta escuela son todos unos………..como decirlo unos-Tania fue interrumpida por Melani

Unos salidos….unos cerdos….Y hay muchos unos mas jajaja-Dijo Melani echando a reír

No todos son así jajaja-Dijo Tania también echándose a reír

DESPUES DE LA COMIDA COMENZARON LAS CLASES

En clase de Historia Mágica la profesora Inma (una de las mayores filosofas de la historia mágica) hablaba sobre el origen del mundo mágico

Bien...haber Carlos Lazen? Esta?-Dijo la profesora buscando al alumno

Si aquí-Dijo Carlos que estaba sentado al final de la clase

Bien pues dime en que año se origino el mundo magico

En….claro si en este año…….ya se en el 2835

No alguien puede decirme en que año se origino el mundo magico?

Si yo-Dijo Scook-No se sabe con certeza ya que los primeros habitantes eran humanos y ellos no dejaron constancia de la existencia de la magia

Muy bien Scook y sabrías decirme cual fue el primer ser magico que habito el mundo

Si fue Analia Doyle Moreno un hada desértica de la oscuridad por ser mestiza-Dijo Scook sin prestar atención a lo que decía

Muy bien y por que dices que era mestiza, sino mal recuerdo sus padres eran de la misma religión

No lo se en los libros de la biblioteca de Playa Celestial lo pone así

Bien alguien lo sabe-Dijo la profesora y al ver que nadie contestaba dijo-Vale no lo sabe nadie no? Pues esta es una buena escusa para hacer el primer trabajo de clase por grupos de una 2 o 3 personas

Señorita Inma podemos elegir nosotros a nuestros compañeros?-Dijo Melani sin para de quitarle ojo a Scook

Lo siento señorita Daison pero los elegire yo en la clase de mañana ya pueden irse –Dijo la profesora interrumpida por el timbre


End file.
